The Silver-Tipped, Winged Eagle
by snapemartyr
Summary: Severus Snape has a silver lining, I think. I am enjoying the idea of him in eagle form. Please let me know how this idea strikes you- I'd really appreciate your feedback.


**{Disclaimer: I do not retain ownership of the original Severus Snape character}**

**_A/N:_ To my steady readers, please note that I am truly sorry for taking so long to update my other stories. I am graduating next month, and therefore have a lot on my plate. More soon though!**

* * *

**~ The Silver-Tipped, Winged Eagle ~**

* * *

His sharp, critical eye downward,

Rove with talons that dove,

Into the flesh of his target,

Pierced with the tongue of silver,

As was his listening ear,

Graced and adorned with arrayed,

Tendrils of silver lining,

For whose ear so sharp, tongue so refined,

In extent, as Severus Snape's was-

* * *

The eye of the sharp discern,

Which leveled and which sliced ,

Into the souls,

Of the victim's falsehood,

Who tucked a wayward tail, hanging head, 'neath-

Their knightly pillars, or Hogwart's turrets,

Wishing that they could remain unseen,

From the eye of critical scorn, and perfect,

Computation, measuring glances,

Which carefully calculated,

Who was to be next,

In his careful pick,

Of those who had been traipsing around as gifts-

* * *

They'd once enwrapped their arts about him,

crudely tore away at the eagle's pride,

For thinking the same deadly measures as they,

Keeping him in wondrous regale,

Until they-

* * *

_forced_ his wings around the ravaged,

Bark of their ensnaring traps,

Looking out for,

Their own, groomed hides.

* * *

Now . . .

These demons of the Dark Lord were,

Not to be endured,

So there needed be a savior-

* * *

The spark that flew, over the grounds,

The flying silver eagle, whose wit so refined,

And cherished, yet so loved,

Albeit too late everlasting,

Was part in glory, part in heart-

* * *

For he,

Had once thirsted for that shine,

Of the beauty promised,

Within the darkest age of night.

* * *

And yet it was,

His heart that was shorn,

When, in the days long after,

This lovely specimen,

Began where he had once-

Started the vast impact,

Horrors of his own undoing,

Although at this moment . . .

* * *

He pretended only,

And his pretense,

Was the reason for this display,

Of absolute radiance, splendidly arrayed,

Silver shining that was gracing,

Over the lands and the sea,

To settle in a place disquiet,

Where his piercing wit so polished,

Would be utilized for,

Another end, during this age and time,

And at the end of the dawning,

Of the Dark Lord's last stand-

* * *

Severus Snape's heart, was bound,

By potent and by furtive flame,

That flared up, with his sharp critique,

Falling through the air like a beak's scythe . . .

* * *

An eagle ribbon-long and proud, which swept,

With lithe finesse and the faultless measure,

Silver winged, and slippery tongued,

And yet . . .

For all of this,

A daring act of soul, and courage,

that belied his implacable shield,

The crucial fire that ignited his-

Life's blood, energy, and-

Fueled the eagle's toxic purpose,

Was withal the gleaming spark of life,

That coursed with heated need, throughout his-

Veins-

And, no matter what deeds were done this . . .

* * *

Eagle, lovely silver miracle,

Tore apart his victims,

Those that were his part once played . . .

Those who now were imbued,

In his heart forever, and ever . . .

* * *

The fire of the past, and the will of the present,

Bound into one,

Voracious fire that spurred the silver winged eagle,

To with force and flight,

Take away forever,

From this earth,

Those who created the black umbrella of a doomsday,

Here on this land,

Mercilessly slicing to shreds his heavy guilt,

And the ones that had ensnared him, too,

Flying above this world forever . . .

* * *

The eagle of silver-tipped beauty,

That seemed so unreachable,

Cutting, cold, and aloof,

And with critical polish to him,

Was ever truly,

In his own, meticulous way,

Freed from those many traps and the needless piques,

Of this tumultuous planet.

* * *

Now to be,

A shine of glory,

For Severus Snape, is known to be,

The untouched, celestial beauty,

Of that flying creature,

The eagle that graces the sky,

With a sheek, fashionable spark of unruly silver gleaming . . .

* * *

He is to be home, at last ~

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think, if you can! =)**


End file.
